


The Don of Romance

by HeroFizzer



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bikinis, F/M, Leashes, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Forced into a marriage with Don Corneo that even AVALANCHE can't help her out of, Tifa is then taken to a remote resort for their honeymoon. From there, she realizes that Corneo isn't such a bad lover, yet he seems to have actual affection towards her as well. (Commissioned)
Relationships: Don Corneo/Tifa Lockhart
Kudos: 20





	The Don of Romance

As Tifa was behind the door that led into the cathedral, she wore a glare that would burn a hole through anyone's skull, much less the wood that separated her from the small room on the other side. She hated her predicament, yet really, there was no other choice; she had to go through with it.

The organ began to play as the door slowly opened up, revealing to Lockhart the small chapel inside. There were very few pews set up, obviously meant for the small audience that was already there, and despite the dubious atmosphere this arrangement had the walls were painted with blue skies and white clouds, as if trying its hardest to treat this like a happy day. It was far from being any of that, at least in Tifa's mind.

Her face was burning red as she walked down the aisle, taking as few steps as she could to delay the inevitable and enjoy every second away from the Don as she could. She felt the air against her skin, which was overly exposed compared even to the dress she wore when she infiltrated Don Corneo's mansion, her eyes staring directly at him as he grinned from the altar. His eyes were clearly fixated on the attire of his bride, which was made up of very little, yet all dressed in white; aside from the veil that hung over her head, she had been given pasties that barely covered her areola, yet put her breasts on full display, a white corset that at least fit her curvy yet slender frame well, white lacy gloves and stockings with garters attaching to the white thong riding up her pussy, and white heels that made the walk all the more awkward as she wasn't used to walking with such added height.

Even more humiliating was that her friends in AVALANCHE were seated to one side, watching her walk up the aisle to her groom in Corneo, who was at least wearing a normal tuxedo, even if it didn't fit his pork belly all that well. Cloud watched with his arms folded, feeling as though he could have done something to prevent this.

“This is ridiculous,” whispered Cloud to Barret, “we should be breaking into a fight and saving Tifa from this marriage.”

“They got us by the throat here, Cloud.” grumbled Barret. “Dunno how he did it, but Corneo got a lot of blackmail on us, enough to make us public enemies to Midgar.”

“Like we aren't already.” scoffed Jessie. “I'm just glad that's Tifa going up there and not me, she at least pulls off that look.”

“I heard that.” growled Tifa, staring forward as she took her steps up the aisle to meet with her grotesque husband. She gripped the bouquet in her hands tightly, as if wishing she could strangle someone. She was annoyed that the group even bothered showing up, seeing as they weren't going to even try to make this into a fight. She felt much better off without them if that weren't the case. Of course, she hadn't realized that their being here to watch this humiliating moment of her life was part of the deal, just so there was a 'bride's side' to the room, with Don's henchmen filling up the pews on his side of the room. Once she was standing opposite of Corneo, she knew this was the end of the line for her; she was getting married, and it would be to this slob, of all people.

“Don't you look beautiful...” laughed the Don as he pulled the veil over Tifa's head, revealing her attractive looks to him and the priest overseeing the events. Lockhart couldn't miss the little bit of drool trailing down his lip, clearly salivating over the slutty attire he had forced her into. He couldn't even hold back his perverse nature for a moment, reaching out for her exposed breasts and giving them a squeeze, all while her pasties struggled to stay on top of her nipples.

As the priest began to read through his sermons as Corneo had told him to, Tifa sucked on her lower lip, groans of annoyance seeping through. Her hips moved as the Don fondled her tits, grinning like a child while he ignored the priest's words. Lockhart's instincts told her to step back and avoid his touch, but there was little space where she could move thanks to one of the tall, muscular goons standing right behind her so as to make sure she didn't try to pull any sort of funny stuff. So she had to take the kneading that the mob boss was giving her large mounds, even if it wasn't seen as all that clean and kind under the religious roof.

Finally, the priest got to the important questions of the event, “Do you, Don Corneo, take this woman as your beloved bride?”

“Of course I do,” chuckled Corneo as he leaned into Tifa's bosom, as if he were about to motorboat her chest, “what man wouldn't want to lay claim to such a lustful woman?”

“Lustful?” snarled Tifa. “I'm far from being anything of the sort...” The brawler would have argued further, but the uncomfortable amount of space between her and the goon grew even smaller, thanks to bumping his crotch against her ass, the thong barely concealing anything while it flossed her crack.

Blatantly ignoring her words of disdain, the priest continued, “And do you, Tifa Lockhart, take this man to be your wedded husband?”

Taking a sigh that anyone would identify as regretful, Tifa mustered the courage to say these words without spewing any other vomit from her mouth: “I do.”

The organ plays yet again, sending off the now married couple. Don brought his head up from Tifa's chest, whiffing the arousing perfume that had been sprayed on her collarbone, and faced his new wife with puckered lips. The bartender leaned back, a cringing expression on her face as she leaned away from the grotesque face. Once more the goon made his appearance known, reminding Lockhart of what her duties were now that she was married under law to his boss.

With all the regret in the world, Tifa leaned in to make out with Corneo, her lips puckered up while her eyes told a different story of remorse. Don was a slob with his kisses, pushing his full mouth into her lips, which at first didn't seem like the worst thing ever, but only due to what happened next. Corneo's tongue pushed from his mouth to Tifa's lips, lathering them in his saliva while he had a taste of the skin-toned lipstick she was wearing over it. Her mouth and chin were covered in Don's spit, making her feel like a mess. She had considered leaving her tongue out, but that would have likely made matters worse for her.

A white choker was placed around Tifa's throat, acting as the 'ring' Corneo gave her as their wedding band, having a leash that attached to the article of decoration. Since she was obviously in refusal of doing the same for him, Don put the ring on his own finger, symbolizing that they had just been married, and were now off to somewhere that wasn't Midgar. Tifa looked at her friends as she was led down the aisle by Corneo to his limo, seeing the anger and frustration in their own eyes, though she knew none of it was directed towards her; she didn't wish to be in this predicament either, but none of them were willing to break it off if it meant exposing themselves to Don's threats.

So here she left Midgar as the new Mrs. Tifa Corneo. What a title to have.

##

As Tifa sat across from Don in his private jet, the two alone for the ride to a private resort save for the pilot, she couldn't help but keep that deadly glare in her eyes. She wouldn't have minded if Don had let her wear something more comfortable, like her shorts and tank top, but here she was, still wearing the same revealing wedding attire that she left the chapel in. As Don smoked his fancy cigar while in his casual clothes, clearly holding a victorious mindset now that he had what he wanted, Tifa was unable to do much, as he had some of his guards on hand to intimidate her, in case she planned to try something silly even this high in the air.

“You know, you can't keep me like this forever.” Tifa finally said after what felt like hours of silence.

“Ah, good! My wife remembers how to speak.” chuckled the Don. “You clearly don't know what you're missing out on, my dear. To think you had applied for a job as one of my prostitutes when you were clearly made for being at my side as my loving wife.”

“Loving?!” shouted Tifa, standing up in anger. “There's no way I could actually love you, especially with all you've managed to do back in Midgar.”

After another puff of smoke, Don remained smirking at his wife. “Which is exactly why we're leaving for this trip.” said the Don. “I want enough alone time between you and myself, just so you can see how caring I can be to the women I love.”

Tifa turned up her nose at the mob boss. “I bet you say that to all of your girls.”

“It's not everyday I marry my girls, now, is it?” Corneo pointed out.

“No, but I bet if-AGH!” A bit of turbulence in the jet caused Tifa to lose her balance, the heels clicking into the ground as she tried to keep herself up. Unfortunately, all the shaking that occurred brought Lockhart to stumble forward, landing on Corneo's lap with her large breasts smushing into his face. Tifa whimpered, embarrassed that her chest would smother him like something out of a perverted cartoon, although the mob boss was clearly amused by this.

“Mmm, I was hoping to get hit with these while we were at the chapel,” laughed Corneo, “but I didn't think the priest would approve of that!” And yet, Tifa thought, he had no issue with the attire she had that could barely pass for being called a wedding dress.

Tifa tried to pull herself away from Corneo, but it was obvious that he was fascinated by her mounds being pushed into his face, to the point he was fondling them with his hands yet again. A light grunt escaped Tifa's lips, as the mob boss breathed into her boobs while he felt the warmth they provided by resting on top of him. His hands kneaded into her soft orbs gently, with Tifa wondering what he was doing with that technique. It felt...surprisingly good, like a much needed massage.

His fingers peeled the white pasties off of her boobs, letting her nipples free of their small prisons. To Tifa's shock, they were already erect and hard as a rock, which she didn't think to be possible unless she was aroused. The only explanation she could give herself came from the thong she had been wearing, which was still riding up her cunt and rubbing against her folds.

“Mmm, they're just as plush as I thought they would be.” Don said with confidence, his fingers moving to play with her nipples. His face remained hidden away by Lockhart's mounds, the brawler forgetting that she could just sit upright even if she couldn't fully remove herself from his lap. As he tweaked her nipples and sent a shiver down her spine, Tifa realized that there was one other thing keeping her from leaving Corneo, as she was stuck between a rock and a literal hard place. The guards kept an eye on her as well, just to make sure she didn't try to pull anything funny on their boss.

When she did try to remove her breasts from his face, her ass had to move back, bumping into the erection that bulged from Corneo's pants. She whimpered as she looked back to see how it pushed into her backside, poking against the crack that the thong was also riding up in. “Oh, geez...” Tifa whined.

“Do you like my cock, my sweet?” Don asked as he lifted his face out of the marshmallow softness his bride provided. “I know it isn't fully visible, but I'm sure you'll get used to it in time.” Even being a stranger to sex, Tifa didn't think Corneo was going to have something all that spectacular to begin with; everything she knew about him, from the jet to his mansion, told the brawler that he was overcompensating for something, and it couldn't be as big as he made it out to be.

Then again, as Tifa stared back, she could at least see it was far above average, with her original mindset being that it was no bigger than a tick.

“I want to wait until we reach the resort before I share my rod with your sheath,” he said as he reached around to unzip his pants, “but I can tell you're already eager to get at some of the fun. Why not use your lovely ass to fondle my dick?”

She would rather not, but she supposed if she was going to be made to endure this trip, she might as well do something to occupy her time, as well as get a glimpse of just what Corneo was working with in regards to his tool. With a sigh, she nodded, and pushed her ass back against his now exposed rod, although her eyebrows shot up with fear as she saw the size and girth she was working with. Tifa squeaked as she saw his dick was barely a foot long, being somewhere around ten or eleven inches in length. It wasn't the girthiest cock she had witnessed before, but sweat trickled down her face as she felt concerned for her ass and pussy, knowing that it could likely fill her up and stretch her out, in both directions if Corneo wasn't careful.

Backing her thong covered ass into the Don's dong, Tifa hummed as she let it slip through the crack, with Don pushing it between her pillowy cheeks to secure it in place. Lockhart then bounced up and down on his lap, feeling the length of his member slipping through and seeing just how big it was for herself. The former bartender did her best to massage every inch of Corneo's member, finding it rather cathartic to do so.

Reaching back with her hands while she faced her groom, Tifa was able to rub into the crown of Corneo's cock, massaging it in a way that she hoped he found pleasant. The Don sighed, resting his head on his seat as he tilted it back. The way his lips curled and his eyes tightened shut was a good sign to the black haired beauty that she was doing something right for her new husband, even if she didn't wish to call him that.

It was clear that Corneo had been anxious to use his tool after all this time, as she had made note of something pushing against his pants back at the chapel, though she didn't think much of it other than being something holding his skinny leg up thanks to the bloated belly. Now she knew better, and with the way the veins on his shaft were pumping against her cheeks, the brawler knew that he wasn't going to hold back for too much longer.

It took a matter of minutes, but Tifa soon felt the release of the mob boss on her body, the string of cum shooting over the corset and onto her shoulder blades. Tifa's eyes went wide, amazed at the distance the cock could manage, though it frightened her somewhat as she was aware of the power the dick was capable of. As it sprayed more seed on her back, soon getting onto her corset, Lockhart couldn't help but feel concerned should he be able to ejaculate into her holes.

Corneo had become the most relaxed he could have been in a while, placing the pasties back on Tifa's nipples before they made their landing. “So good...” chuckled the Don. “You have a very talented body, my sweet. I can't wait to make use of the rest of it.”

Tifa cringed as she heard that, shivering with disgust. She wasn't looking forward to any of the 'fun' her new husband was intending to have, especially now that she knew what she was dealing with. Not long after that, they would land for what she was prepared to label as the worst honeymoon of her life.

Yes, even if it was the only one.

##

The island resort they were staying in wasn't one Tifa was fully familiar with, but when she considered the status of those she knew and those Don had circled around him, it wasn't that much of a surprise. It was a retreat for the rich and wealthy, which Lockhart supposed she was suddenly a part of now. Everyone looked so carefree and happy, cheerful that they could even make such a getaway possible. There was still a string of sympathy from the brawler, who wished these people could have put their wealth towards something less fanciful, such as helping the poor...

With her choker still attached to a leash, Tifa was so lost in the lap of luxury she had forgotten to follow behind the Don, who led her up to the lobby even as she was still wearing her wedding garbs, though the veil had finally been taken off. The guards were left on the jet, as Corneo figured he could handle things from here. She was red faced from the moment she left the jet, having been made to wear so little even though they were surrounded by strangers now. Humiliation spread through Tifa's veins, with Corneo still leading her through the lobby.

As Don checked in, Tifa fumbled to stay comfortable, as the hotdog technique she fed Don's cock rode her thong up just a bit much. It had rubbed against her pussy, leaving the fabric heavily dampened. She was desperate for a change of clothes, but who even knew if there was any brought for her. The stares she received from others on the island were ranging from judgmental to perfectly normal, though most seemed to ignore her obscene presence. She had no idea why, but so long as they weren't calling her a whore to her face she would be perfectly fine.

At long last, Tifa found herself in the suite that the Don had paid so much for, looking around to see just how lavish it was. It reminded her far too much of Corneo's bedroom, what with the color of the sheets and the walls. There was a bathroom, naturally, and a kitchen where they could make most of their meals, so it was clear to the former bartender that they would be staying here for quite a while.

Now that they were alone, Corneo finally removed the choker from Tifa, letting his wife feel her throat now that it was freed. “Well, here we are,” he said, “alone at last.”

“Seriously?” Tifa said, leering at her husband. “What makes you think I'm not going to try and run off...even if I look like this?”

“And where are you gonna go?” laughed Corneo. “We're on an island surrounded by ocean, and my private jet just left. We're alone at last, and I'm giving you the chance to finally experience what I can offer you as a husband!”

True, Tifa still had doubts about his actual talents, even if his schlong was almost as big as her forearm. She wasn't buying that he actually had a manner of attraction and romantic means to his heart, feeling it was purely lust and nothing more. He also had a point, even if she were to beat him up and run, she didn't have anywhere she could run off to, and she doubted she would be allowed to retreat from this getaway. It also aided her decision to stay that this place was sunny, tropical, breezy...and it was everything the junky and dire atmosphere Midgar presented.

“I guess I could give this a try.” Tifa said, still holding a grudge towards how she got here more than anything.

Corneo had already started to untie Tifa's corset, letting it fall to the floor before her. Tifa sighed, her torso relaxed now that it wasn't squeezed in by the tight restraint it presented. She kicked the heels off her shoes, finding relief in being on her own two feet without working on her balance. Corneo came from behind and pecked his lips on her neckline, leading down her shoulder. Tifa sighed as he caressed her skin, his huge hands running down her toned abs. While they felt the ridges of her abs, Tifa remained standing tall, relaxing as the mob boss showed some means of affection.

It was odd for Tifa, as she expected him to be rough and aggressive with her from the very start. Though she supposed that the release he had from the mile-high club helped relax him somewhat. Then as he peeled away the thong for his new bride, Corneo let it pull out of Tifa's folds, the fabric already stained with her juices. She stepped out of them after they dropped to her ankles, removing the pasties from her nipples afterwards. Aside from her gloves and stockings, Lockhart was fully naked, with the Don being focused on caressing his bride's neckline while his fingers massaged her clit.

And there was the rub.

For as tender as he was with his kisses to her neck and shoulder, Tifa shivered hard when Don Corneo pushed down on her little nub, giving it such a hard massage that she wasn't capable of thinking straight. It was then she couldn't ignore the foul odor that he left behind, the very scent that would drive any woman that wasn't desperate to be one of his working girls away. It didn't help either when his bulbous fingers slipped through the folds, teasing away at the vaginal canal while pushing those very walls out.

“Oh, god!” Tifa groaned, holding her feet flat on the ground. “Not so hard! Be a little gentler if you're trying to prove a point!”

“Apologies,” said Corneo, “my hands clearly showed their own means of excitement.”

“Doesn't help that your fingers are thick and huge...” Tifa mumbled to herself. She was a bit more relaxed even if her new husband hadn't taken his digit out of her oyster, but still rubbed away nevertheless. He had calmed himself in that regard, although he was still showing signs of eagerness to boink his wife, even if it weren't intentional.

A clear sign of that came in the form of his member, which stuck out of his pants since he hadn't zipped his fly back up after using Tifa's ass to pleasure himself. As his rotund body thrust into Lockhart, not only did his plump stomach push into her ass, but his cock slid between her legs, rubbing against her inner thighs while just barely missing her pussy. Tifa looked down, sucking on her lower lip as she watched the lengthy rod move back and forth, the crown poking itself out from under her. “It seems like it wants to properly introduce itself to you.” the Don said with a chuckle.

“Well...I guess it can't hurt to give it a try.” Tifa admitted, as she was growing aroused herself. The thong riding up her holes didn't quite help that feeling, as she was made to wear it as such since the chapel, but at least now she was able to do things for herself. She pivoted on her feet, facing Corneo as he stepped back, allowing his blushing bride to squat before him. Her lips were level with his pecker, leaving her hands off it for the time being, as she had no idea just when the last time he had bathed it was.

Despite being grossed out by the musky aroma that came from his crotch, Tifa bit the bullet and brought her lips to the tip, pecking it tenderly with them. The rod showed signs of enjoyment, twitching and flexing itself while Corneo sighed with bliss. He was enjoying the kisses Lockhart brought to his member, the veins pumping through to keep it at its stiffest.

“That's enough for now...” groaned Corneo as he helped Tifa to her feet. “I'm so sorry, my dear, but the time for foreplay is over. Let me finally drive myself into you so we can be one at last!”

The lines were corny, but Tifa was herself at the point of arousal that she couldn't hold back. She needed her own relief, and it was clear Don was the only person she could turn to at a time like this, island resort conditions aside. She let him push her onto the bed, where she ended up sitting on the edge. Corneo crawled on top of her, letting her lay back on her own as he topped her, injecting his cock inside her snatch. As the tip stretched her out, Tifa's head tilted back, her eyes rolling as well. The fingers that the mob boss had slipped inside her before were nothing compared to the girth of his cock, which pushed her canal out further than they could have.

“Oh, fuck!” Tifa hissed. “It's so big...it's so big in my pussy. It's stretching me out...” Her hands gripped onto the sheets of the freshly made bed, holding them tightly as the huge cock her husband had burrowed deeper until his crown bumped up against her cervix.

“It feels good, right?” Corneo asked as he grinned. “I've heard many of my girls tell me that during the interviews, but your words sound the most genuine!” Knowing that his dick had made it through to the end of her snatch, Don reared his hips back and pushed back with a hard thrust. The move had so much force to it that Tifa jolted when the crown hit her cervix again, making another attempt to penetrate and make his way inside her womb.

At first, he was slow and rhythmic with his movements, holding his upper body over Tifa while he plowed into her snatch. Tifa's eyes were on the ceiling for the most part, fixating on the feel of Don's actions rather than watching them occur to herself. Her breaths were short and low, feeling relaxed by the thrusts that he made into her pussy. His cock was still long enough to push into her cervix, though whether it could push through had yet to be seen. But Tifa knew there was a means of determination from her husband, as he did seem to always get what he wanted.

“So beautiful...” Corneo said as he ran the back of his fingers down Tifa's cheek. “Your makeup is done so well, my sweet Lockhart. But it'll look better when I have the chance to cover it up.” The thought of the Don coating her face in his semen wasn't the most pleasant one she could think of, but she did slowly grow on the idea, especially in regards to how he was bumping into her. His balls swung gently into her taint, at least for the time being.

It took some time, but the Don had finally begun to thrust harder into his bride, causing her to wrap her legs around his torso. Though his body was heavy against her, he was able to fill her snatch up with every inch, the base hitting her folds hard on impact. 

“Shit!” growled Tifa, her eyes locked on his. “I never imagined feeling a cock like this! It's driving so hard inside me! Fuck...fuck! It feels so good! So good!”

Salivating, Don Corneo couldn't help but laugh at how his wife responded to his more aggressive movements. It was a grand one eighty compared to what she had been saying even before the wedding, her words about his attractive nature being more sarcastic than anything. “And here you didn't think you'd love my cock, did you?” he asked with a chuckle.

“I do! I do love it!” Tifa panted, her breasts bouncing harder thanks to the plowing her husband was performing. “I love feeling your big cock thrust inside me! It feels so great in my pussy, trying to break its way into my womb! It's so great!”

Corneo squeezed her tits as he bucked into his wife, slamming harder and harder with his speed increasing. Though he was being rough with her, it was clear that she was eager to get that release after the thong rubbed at her in such a way. Her juices were pulled out from Don's dick when he moved back, dampening the bed sheets when they hit. The veins throbbed hard against Tifa's walls, and even she was showing signs of bursting.

And burst she did, as her lubrication squirted onto the Don's dick, her body quivering from excitement and release. Even as he was pounding at her, his crotch was getting dampened by her juices, and the way she squeezed her canal on his dick just made reaching his peak speed up. Corneo left one more hard thrust on Tifa's pussy, his crown hosing his seed into her cervix, where it bounced off and filled her snatch up with ease. Lockhart's back arched as it filled her up, leaving such a creamy filling inside of her.

When they both finished up, Corneo attempted to pull out and off of Tifa, but with how spent he was from the experience, his rotund body stayed on top of her smaller figure. It was just as well, since the brawler herself wasn't going anywhere, and the orgasmic release she experienced was one of the best she had ever felt. “Thank you...” sighed Tifa.

“Anything for my new wife.” Corneo chuckled, an exhausted tone in his voice. His head rested on her shoulder, pecking his lips at her neckline once again. He eventually reached Tifa's cheek, surprising her with a kiss on there as well. As she rubbed the spot where he just left a sloppy peck, she had to wonder if she was truly warming up to the Don and his ways.

At least she could understand loving him for his cock, but...the Don himself?

##

While they were on this island resort, there was one thing Tifa was more than happy to do during their stay, and that was to check out the beach itself. The glaring problem with that desire was that she hadn't packed any bags for this obscene honeymoon, though the Don had prepared a few things just to be safe. He wasn't going to have her cooped up inside their suite for the duration of this trip, after all, even if he did wish to keep making sweet love to her.

And as happy as she was to have something to wear, she didn't anticipate...this. But she lived with it.

“Don, are you sure this is all you had?” Tifa asked, walking through the couples on the beach while she tugged the little threads of the sling bikini that covered up her nipples.

“It fits you rather well,” said the Don as he walked next to her, “though I admit when I had my goons buy it I had intentions of showing you off in all your beauty to the other guests. Just so they're aware of who has the smoking hot wife around here.”

Tifa smiled nervously, although she could see that he had a point; a lot of the guests were much older than her, and hadn't aged all that well, possibly due to their wealth. But the green sling bikini did show off her abs and breasts to the extreme, with even the brawler worried it would snap off her given the size of her tits. At least it wasn't trying to ride up her crotch when compared to the wedding outfit.

“I just really didn't need all this attention, that's all.” Tifa admitted, the sand getting between her toes as they looked for some unoccupied reclined seats. Just a chance to catch the sun and soak it up. The brawler had always wanted to try getting a tan, after all.

“I would say otherwise!” Don said before giving her ass a smack. “A lot of people back in Midgar couldn't possibly appreciate the beauty that you illuminate back home.” The ass pat was a bit much for Tifa, as well as the squeeze he gave her cheek afterwards, but his words did ring sincere. The perverts that would hit on her at the bar were the most obnoxious, and outside of a few people she couldn't see that much affection coming her way. As lewd as the bikini was, perhaps this wasn't so bad a trade off.

When they finally found a place to lay, Tifa never felt so relaxed. Even as her body was sweating from the heat, the tanning lotion would likely give her body that lovely sheen she had always wanted. And with the sling bikini she can at least have a nice little tan line. During this time Tifa was concerned only with herself, even if her new husband in Don Corneo was likely ogling at her while she had her eyes closed.

When she finally needed to stretch and turn on her back, she couldn't help but notice the bulge in the swim trunks Corneo was wearing. “Don! Here? Now?!” she hissed.

“Take it easy!” Don chuckled as he fixed his trunks to hide his erection. “It's hard not to show affection to how you look in that bikini.”

Tifa rolled her eyes, as well as her body, so that her back was towards the sun. “At least let me even out the tan before I take care of that...”

When both sides of her body had been bronzed by sunlight, Tifa and Don knew they couldn't just go back to the hotel without walking past the others on the island. Even he had standards in that regard, of course. Luckily for them there were some rocks and beachy shrubs that they could hide behind, all for the sake of pleasuring Corneo.

It was here where Tifa was finally able to show off the full extent of her oral skills, even if she was still not all that fond of his musky scent, odd since he had actually showered. But she was finally comfortable to suck on his knob, having already experienced his sexual energy the previous night. Corneo sighed as she pushed hard on his dong, her lips moving further on his erection until it reached her throat. Lockhart's gag reflexes came into play, causing her to gag on his member, with spittle flying out of her mouth. Don had little issue with her choking on his cock, as it added to the allure he already felt from her beauty.

Tifa still pushed on, looking to show just how deep his dick could get inside her while wishing for her lips to reach the base. She fondled his balls in the meanwhile, working hard to pleasure him and pump him into his peak. She hummed in delight as she tasted the musk that came from his crotch, as if she was slowly growing interest in his aroma. Don was rather gentle with her, petting her head while she worked to get to his crotch while swallowing his dong.

Once she finally pressed her lips against his groin, Tifa bobbed her head while staring up at her husband, a look of seduction in her eyes compared to the grotesque or humiliated stares she gave him the day before. Her tongue was making the most of its talents as well, depending on where she was on her husband's knob. When she was around the veins and skin, she was swirling it around, lathering it in her saliva. As she was pushing back to meet with the crown, she swirled it around on occasion, with plenty of flicking at the urethral slit. She was growing aroused by the scent that came from his cock, and Corneo was pleased with the effort his wife was making on his dick.

Raising her breasts up, Tifa squeezed them around his shaft, using them to massage the rod while also rubbing her saliva into the skin. Corneo licked his lips, seeing just how his wife was rubbing her mounds around his member, using them to fondle his cock while keeping him invested in her services as a bride. The Don couldn’t help but cackle, knowing that with such great mounds he would be set for life.

Tifa continued to tease the shaft with her tongue, using it playfully on the crown while her breasts held up their end of the workload. They fondled the rod pleasantly, his skin smoothed out by all the saliva the brawler’s mouth had left on it prior. Don was biting his lower lip, his legs locking up in place from the joy of her tits teasing his member. It was a pleasant experience to be sure, and Corneo could only hope for more of it throughout their marriage.

The harder she worked on his member, the more Tifa anticipated his stream of seed to shoot out once again. She had been sucking him off and using her breasts for some time, to the point it amazed her that nobody heard their moans of ecstasy. Don himself was never really one to be quiet or discrete, just look at how he dressed his bride. So Tifa had to wonder about that, at least until she made the assumption that the hearing of the older people at this resort wasn't all that great, nor was the security if they could get this far without being yanked off his dick.

Speaking of which, Don pulled his cock away from Tifa's mouth, giving it a few strokes while she lowered her breasts from his dick. Lockhart opened wide, staring at Don passionately while she awaited the milky substance to release from his rod. Much like the previous night, Corneo's teeth clenched together as saliva trickled down his lip, eager to cover his wife's face with his seed. His head tilted back with lewd sighs coming from his mouth, his cock twitching as it finally released, spraying his seed into his wife's face.

Tifa's eyes shut as she was hit with the strings of cum that came from her husband's shaft, with a good portion of it landing in her mouth. The first bit of it was squarely on her face, though that would eventually drip down while the focus was filling her internally. The brawler moaned in delight at the flavor of his seed, finding more enjoyment out of that rather than the aroma his cock and groin gave off. She even held out her breasts, the sling bikini slipping off as they pushed up, which would get covered in his cum as well.

Thankfully, the pair had brought a towel with them on the off chance that Tifa would be wearing Don's loads on her, though it was meant to dry their bodies off if they were to head for the ocean and swim about. Though that never happened for the day, it was still good to have rather than one of them go back to their chairs and risk being spotted.

“That was quite the load.” laughed Tifa after she dried her face and chest of the cum Don bared. “So, should we get back to the hotel and...oh...” Her attention turned back to Corneo's erection, amazed to see that his dick was still throbbing hard. It was the first time ever that she had seen her mob boss husband look embarrassed, as if even he hadn't anticipated this turn of events.

“My apologies,” said Corneo as he rubbed the back of his head, “it seems the Little Don doesn't want to go away. He's far too entranced by the lines the bikini left on your skin.” Looking at herself, Tifa could see the tan lines left behind from the sun, which left part of her breasts and torso untouched by sunlight. 

“Well,” Tifa sighed, tapping her chin over her current choices, “we can either just go back to the hotel and be discrete, or...we stay here and risk getting caught.”

Corneo laughed, though he made certain to keep his voice to a hushed chuckle. “Might as well stick around and leave a show for whoever finds us.” he said. “The thrill of getting caught creates adrenaline, you know.”

Tifa nodded, almost understanding his reasoning. Her heart was pounding at the idea of being found fucking her husband on this beach, but the fact she had been exposed since the chapel in some manner made her feel something different, as if she had been enjoying the public display this whole time. And she had Corneo to thank for discovering this newfound exhibitionist allure she had.

Smiling wickedly, Tifa began to remove her bikini from her figure, letting the tan lines show on her body, as well as the still pale pussy she had. Rolling onto her hands and knees, she looked back at Cornero as she smacked her ass. “Just make sure you get down where nobody can see you.” she said with a wink.

Now on his hands and knees, Corneo slipped his crown against his wife's folds, rubbing the dripping juices on to lube it up. Tifa bit her lower lip, eyes rolled back as she felt the sensation of his moistened tip rubbing against her curtains. It was much different compared to their first time together the previous night, and he was definitely showing signs of a more gentle nature rather than how he managed to caress her. The tip massaged her nicely, making Lockhart hum with pleasure before laying her head down, lowering it just above the sand.

When Don felt that he was ready, he slipped his cock in between Tifa's folds, causing her to purr as he slipped inside her canal. Compared to the previous day, she had managed to grow adjusted to his dick, as it was able to slide through her cavern with ease. The only difference came in the form of their positions, with Corneo behind his wife while Tifa was ready to take it with her ass in the air.

“Come on, darling,” Tifa said, her cheeks burning as she realized she was quickly becoming attached to the mob boss for more than just his cock, “drill that dick in me.”

With his wife's permission, Corneo bucked his hips into her ass, his rotund belly just barely missing her cheeks as it swung over. His crotch managed to hit with ease, slapping into her backside while his cock pushed into her snatch. Grunting in response, Tifa did her best to hold herself down, laying on her elbows while the occasional bump from his body caused her to move forward just slightly. She had to keep herself behind the rocks, at least so that nobody saw them. Even if they got a kick out of being discovered, she would rather that it didn't actually happen.

“Mmmmh, yeah, that's the spot.” Tifa purred, her eyes looking on at the rock before her. “Keep going, you stud, push that cock in my pussy. I want to feel every inch of you inside me.”

With his weight on top of her back, Corneo managed to lean over his wife until he could reach her breasts, fondling them while she was positioned as she was. His bulbous fingers pinched at her nipples, playing with them especially now that he knew that was the best way to stimulate his bride. Tifa winced as he played with her little nubs, finding them to be overly sensitive from his touch. This was even as he plowed into her pussy, the sound of skin slapping into skin growing louder, eliciting fear in the former bartender that they could be discovered. The thoughts of that began to fade from Tifa's mind, as she was slowly growing far more interested in the pounding she was being given by Corneo.

“How does that feel, honey?” Corneo asked, whispering into her ear. “Does my cock feel great inside you?”

“Yeeees, it feels so nice!” Tifa said, almost losing control of the volume of her voice. Pleased with himself, Don took a moment to nibble on Tifa's ear lobe, grinding it lightly between his teeth while the motion sent a chill down her spine. The brawler sucked her lower lip, enjoying the way he caressed her breasts while his lips pressed away at her neckline once more.

Tifa couldn't resist, wanting to actually kiss the Don for the first time in their marriage. After he had romanced her neck and shoulder, Corneo was about to lean into her cheek and peck at that, only for his wife to turn her head and face him. The kiss was long and passionate, with the mob boss surprised by the amount of tongue his bride was slipping into his mouth. Even as they held their lips together, he couldn't help but laugh, his muffled voice echoing into her throat.

Though he wasn't getting aggressive with her, he was still putting more effort into his hip swings than before. Her hands gripped into the sand, getting covered in the small specks while unable to do much else. She did bring her hips back into Corneo a few times, but other than that there wasn't much else she could do; most of the control went to Don in this position, and he was enjoying himself while smacking her ass with his dick hitting the cervix.

As the crown finally managed to push through and enter the womb, Tifa let out an audible gasp when it finally happened. Her cheeks went red as she realized how loud that sounded, covering her mouth up as Corneo continued to ram inside her snatch. He had grown much more aggressive, at last, but Tifa was enjoying every moment of the pounding her husband gave her that it didn't matter; she had realized she was in love with him and his method. She had grown out of feeling like a victim, and became aware of his respect for her.

But she didn't want his seed dumped inside her, at least not like this.

“Waaait wait wait wait.” Tifa said, pushing Corneo back. “Let me just...nnph...switch it...up...!” The brawler grunted as she rolled onto her back, even with her husband's cock inside her snatch as it rubbed against her walls. As she raised her legs back to fold herself at the stomach, she made certain they would still be missed by anyone passing by. “Okay, now! Keep going.”

Happy with the position Tifa put herself in for him, Corneo got off his hands and knees, mounting himself atop her naked body while keeping a low profile behind the rocks. His rotund body was just what he needed to complete the task, as it would allow his weight to drop harder into his wife.

The thrusts he made were the most powerful Tifa had felt from her husband, causing her to gasp once more. This time she didn't have the same concern to cover up, as she no longer felt humiliated by his presence; she was in love with Don Corneo, and nothing was going to change that. The way his cock drove down into her snatch like a sword being sheathed was exciting to her senses, especially when the crown poked inside her womb on repeat.

With her head turned to the side and her tongue sticking out, Tifa couldn't help but pant heavily, her juices spurting out as the Don pulled out of her snatch. “Yes! Fucking...yes!” Tifa squealed. “Fuck me harder, Donny! Fuck me hard! Make me cum! Squirt that seed in my pussy! Give me everything you can!”

Don dropped his hips down harder into Tifa, eager to feel that last bit of release while making sure he made his wife feel good as well. With one last thrust, the two groaned in pleasure, with their eyes rolling back just before the end of their sexual romp started. Corneo's seed filled up Tifa's womb, to the point that it filled up so quickly that it pushed out around his crown and filled her canal up. Corneo trembled heavily, trying to hold himself up during this process, his knees buckling while his upper body weight tried to bring him down.

Tifa squealed as her lips curled, her tongue still hanging out even as her juices dribbled from her snatch. The excessive amount of lubrication spilled onto her body and the sand, dampening it up into clumps beneath her. Lockhard quivered as she got herself wet, with Corneo's seed seeping out of her snatch soon. Luckily, they still had a towel to use and clean everything up, even if it was already covered in spunk.

Once Tifa's pussy was finished dripping cum and she had her sling bikini back on, she was as refreshed as ever, with Corneo having his trunks back on without issue. As they came out from behind the rocks, they did catch some eyes looking in their direction, causing Lockhart to blush.

“Just remember,” Corneo assured her, “they're mystified by your beauty more than anything.”

“I guess I can believe that.” Tifa said, leaning in to peck Corneo's cheek as they headed back to their suite. The brawler had the biggest smile she could bear in her life; she was loved, and she was in love. Truly some sort of good had come from this marriage after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to see when I update stories like this, follow me on Twitter at HeroicFizzer.


End file.
